


Girl's Night In

by Stakebait



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cordy had killed Billy... and gone back to tell Lilah about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



> Lilahficathon entry, Spoilers through Billy. Slight AU.

  
Cordy didn't bother to critique the hallway. She'd done it earlier today. She banged on the door again.

"Lilah?"

There was no answer, but Cordy knew the sound of waiting too well to mistake it for nobody home. Besides, where would she go with a black eye the size of Beverly Hills? Some things Cordy knew about Lilah 'cause she knew them about herself. Victim chic? Not her style.

"Lilah. I know you're here. Open the door, I've got way better things to do than critique your decorator."

"You couldn't afford my decorator." The door swung open, framing the Queen Bitch of Wolfram &amp; Hart. Pluses for the pearl gray satin robe and hair in a simple twist, deductions for no makeup and bare feet. Cordy decided she was winning on points, and made a mental tick mark next to "insults work". Like there was ever any doubt.

She gave Lilah a serene smile. "Nope," she admitted, stepping inside. The last thing she would want to do, if she were Lilah, was show that shiner to the neighbors. "Lucky for me that understated is in this year and tacky nouveau riche is out."

Lilah shut the door just a teensy bit harder than she had to. "So are you just here to pat yourself on the back for being nouveau poor or should I still be pretending to care?"

Cordy shrugged. "Dunno. Billy's dead. That make a difference to your evening plans?"

Maybe a tiny bit of tension went out of Lilah's stance, but she was slinking towards a half-full glass of wine on a nearby table so it was hard to tell. The part of Cordy that was saving up for a movement coach noted that she'd never actually seen somebody slink before, outside of an old movie. Satin helped, but she really needed back seam stockings and a long cigarette. "I have to call the Wills and Estates department."

Cordy's cheery voice got a bit of whiplash on the end. "On the upside, you've still got a throat to do it with."

Lilah took a swallow of something pale gold and cold enough to frost the glass. "Great. Go you forces of good. Are we done now or do we have to hug too?"

Cordy was mesmerized by the smear of wet fingerprints across the glass. She blinked and looked up at Lilah. "Now's where you offer me a drink."

Lilah looked at her evenly. "Don't go thinking I'm on your side. I gave you the information for my own reasons, you used it, the end. I don't do redemption. Or womyn power, or slumber parties, or whatever you have in mind to teach me my life lesson."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "That's Angel. I don't do life lessons, unless I get that after school special callback. I just killed a really gross guy who wanted me dead 'cause I have breasts, and I want to relive every gory detail with someone who I didn't spend all day afraid of, okay? And today, one day special only, that would be you."

There was Fred, of course, but considering the whole ax murderer vibe Wesley had had going there, that was going to be one of those "there, there, please don't hide under the table again" kind of talks, and Cordy didn't have the patience right now.

Lilah raised one perfectly threaded eyebrow. "Gory?"

Cordy thought back to her two showers, one very hot and one very cold. "There was gore."

Lilah smiled and poured a second glass of wine.

******

The conversation had... drifted. From the blow by blow of blowing Billy away, to the silly look on Gavin's face, to the silly look on Angel's face, to the silliness of Men even when not under the influence of wacko demonic bitter guy, to the weirdness that was Wesley with an edged weapon. Brief sideways detour to the traumatic experience that was her first kiss with Wesley, though god only knew why Lilah wanted _those_ gory details.

She couldn't quite remember how they'd gotten from there to clothes, except of course that all roads led to clothes, and Lilah might be evil, but she knew how to put herself together.

Cordy emptied the last of the bottle carefully into her glass and squinted through it as Lilah stepped out of her (impressive, not that Cordy would let on) walk in closet. Lilah leaned against the door frame, shaking her loosened hair forward to hide the bruising, and modeled something that looked like a slip but was definitely an expensive evening gown. More satin, champagne colored, poured down a body that clearly got its workouts in a snazzy gym instead of axing demons.

"Not bad," she allowed, "but the color makes you look a little sallow."

Lilah gave a throaty laugh -- did she have a fucking cold, or what? -- and took Cordy's glass away from her. The dress was white now. Much better. When had she changed?

"I'm not done with that!" Cordy objected.

"Yes you are." Lilah said and set the glass down on her bedside table.

Cordy made a sweeping grab for it and got Lilah's shoulder instead. She glanced down. Or not so much shoulder as satin covered boob. Shoulders didn't have nipples that hardened under your fingers. No bra.

Lilah waited, an amused smile on her lips, until Cordy remembered to let go.

She reached up behind her head -- upper arms toned, Cordy noticed -- and fiddled with something, and then the dress slid down to pool around her high heeled feet. Definitely no bra, and no anything else, either.

"Want to try it on?"

Cordy considered it for all of three seconds. It would take Xander Harris years to pay off a dress like that. "Gimme."

Lilah stepped out of the fabric and kicked it as if it were nothing. "Come and get it."

Another swooping grab and maybe Cordy had had just a bit too much wine, because the carpet was soft under her knees and she didn't remember falling.

"I like you down there," Lilah said.

Cordy looked straight into a way too symmetrical Brazilian wax and then up at Lilah. "Don't get used to it."

Cordy's own clothes lay discarded in a heap in the corner. She looked damned good in the dress, if she did say so herself, although the high black strappy sandals Lilah had loaned her were a fashion don't with white. Lilah was wearing something red that made her look like Jessica Rabbit as a brunette. "Don't you have any clothes that don't belong draped over a piano?"

Lilah shrugged. "Work clothes. Don't tell me you want to wear the power suits."

Cordy smiled. "You know, I think I do."

*******

Lilah twisted. The sash of her discarded bathrobe cut into her wrists, but held. Cordy smiled down at her. "Having fun?"

"No. Bitch." Lilah snarled through the frame of her own knees.

"The biggest." Cordy agreed, and slapped Lilah's tiny tight ass again. It definitely added something to the game to use a belt that cost more than Cordelia's monthly salary. Lilah's lower lip trembled and her eyes glinted with unshed tears.

"Oh please," said Cordelia. "You can do better than that."

Lilah laughed. "It worked on Lindsay."

"Boys are stupid."

Lilah's hips squirmed against the edge of the bed. Cordy gave her an extra hard crack. "I told you, you don't get to come until you say it."

"Never!"

"Ooo-kay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Cordy dropped the belt and caught Lilah's kicking ankles, pulling them apart and draping one foot over each shoulder. She caressed the arch of one instep in passing. "I still like the open toe better."

She slipped an ice cube into her mouth and bent to start licking Lilah's dripping wet cunt, then held the ice in her teeth and touched it to Lilah's clit. The other woman bucked and dug her sharp heels into Cordy's back.

"Hey, it's your Armani you're getting footprints all over."

Lilah only groaned. Cordy slipped a single, well-manicured finger inside her. "Say it."

"No!"

Cordy added a second finger and began pumping a steady rhythm, contrasting with the delicate, teasing flickers of her tongue. Lilah tasted of the ocean. She felt the muscles pulling her in and wondered what it would be like to give in to that tide and slide her whole hand inside. Not today, though. Lilah had had enough of fists.

Cordy blew across the heated flesh and then lifted her head to give Lilah a good look at her wet lips. "Say it!"

"Oh, all right. You have better taste in shoes than I do. This better be the best orgasm of my li--,"

Cordy nibbled at Lilah's clit and the orgasm that rocked the other woman's body almost took her head off. Now that was a girl who was on good terms with her thigh master.

Reluctantly Cordy stood and untied Lilah's wrists. She had a feeling evil didn't do afterglow. She turned to look for her clothes, but then she was falling back onto 300 thread count sheets and Lilah was grinning wickedly, one heeled foot outstretched as if instead of tripping Cordy she'd just been admiring the silhouette. And then Lilah was straddling her hips and tasting her own juices in Cordy's mouth. Cordy heard the unmistakeable rip of clothes that didn't belong to her. Strong fingers were pinching and twisting and Lilah's breath was hot in Cordy's ear.

"Gimme," she said, and Cordy smiled. Bitch goddesses like the two of them didn't say please.


End file.
